Just Savor The Moment
by Seddielover945
Summary: "Just savor the moment." Major Peddie. Set in season two.


**A/N- Okay you guys, I am going to rant.. the past 20 minutes crying over HOA! No seriously I'm not kidding, the 90 min. movie **_**The Touchstone of Ra **_**is only on right now in the UK, and the summery says on the graduation night.. Graduation night.. Someone hold me.. I I I.. I just can't.. It gives no hope for a forth season and.. It scares me.. This show has been a major part of my life for the past three years.. It has been my main insperation for **_**nearly **_**all of my fanfictions, and Peddie is my OTP! I can't loose another ship like that!.. It brings me so much pain, and I know that any normal person would think that I am insane for this rant, but I know that all of you guys know what I mean.. **

**There's gonna be new people in the movie too, not just our normal cast, and the girl looks like Amber, as well, the other girl looks like Nina! There will always be two people who I will only consider Nina and Amber. You all know who I'm talking about! I want the full cast! **

**After the iCarly series final I lost all inspration to write any if not most iCarly fanfics, and it scares me to death, that for me that will happen with HOA! Just thinking about it makes me want to curl up in a ball, and cry! **

**I want to know how you feel! Don't be afraid to write a couple of paragraphs in a review or PM! I want to be able to hear your thoughts, just to make me feel better! :) **

**Love Always, **

**Seddielover945.**

* * *

"Hey what's been upsetting you lately?" Patricia ducked her head back into her textbook, as it sat in her lap.

"I'm fine Weasel!" She said, not daring to look up at the brown harried boy. Eddie just shook his head; he didn't really want to push the subject, but he knew that something was up with the redhead.

He waited a few moments before he spoke up again.

"Yacker come on, I know something's up with you." Patricia shut her green eyes, but she quickly peered up at him, for a couple of seconds. She knew that Eddie was going to keep trying until he found out what was up with her. So she simply gave up. Eddie was right though, something was up with her.

The truth was, ever since she found Rufus's death article in the newspaper she had been having nightmares again. She didn't want to put Eddie in danger, Sibuna already had enough to deal with, and if Eddie got marked it would be a whole different issue. The Mask of Anubis was stressing Nina out as it was. The fact that Senkhara had been on her boyfriend's laptop was bad enough.

Eddie placed his hand on top of Patricia's own, but she just shook it off, and walked up the stairs to her room. He sighed, and slowly trudged up her stairs. He could hear her bedroom door slam shut, and he pressed his lips together. What was wrong with her?

"Yacker," Eddie pleaded, as he knocked on the door with his knuckes. "Come on Patricia, let me in." Eddie bit his lip as the door slowly creaked open. He found her curled in on her beed, her knees pulled up to her chest, and her green eyes glazed over, but she did not dare let a tear roll.

"Hey what's up with you today?" Eddie questioned as he sat next to her. "You've been so..off." Patricia shook her head.

"No I haven't," The American almost chuckled, but her wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Yes you have, would you like to tell me why?" Her eyes glanced up at him.

"I can't." His brows fixed together, and his eyes smiled at him.

"Yacker," She sighed.

"Okay." A small smirk appeared on Eddie's lips.

"It all started last term when I thought Joy went missing," Eddie eyebrows rasied, but he let her continue. "I met this so called private investagtor."

"So called?" She nodded.

"Yes, at first he was normal, and then _bam! _The next thing I know I'm being shoved into a big red van, he's locking the door's, and I'm kidnapped."

"He what! Oh my God I'm gonna murder him!" She smiled at her boyfriend's actions, but she dug into her drawer on her nightstand and pulled out a slip of paper. Patricia placed it in his hands, and watched as his eyes skimmed the page. It was Rufus's death article. Eddie only nodded, and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

But that had been a month or so back, and what Jerome was telling them was all so real. The newspaper had been a lie, he wasn't dead. Rufus Zeno was not dead. Out of the corner of her eyes, Patricia saw Eddie's blonde hair. His eyes widened as he heard the name _Rufus Zeno, _and when he walked into the common room, Jerome shut his mouth, The room went silent, and Patricia shared a look with Eddie.

"Jerome you better keep talking, because I already told Eddie about Rufus." The redhead didn't dare look Nina in the face, because she could tell that she was upset and angry. Eddie quickly reached down and grasped Patricia's hand.

As Jerome kept talking, Patricia tensed up. Only Eddie could see that she was nervous, and scared. Her black nails dug into his skin on his hand. Eddie rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. Patricia faked a smile, and looked at Eddie.

"Oh God. Nina's gonna kill me." Patricia mumbled into her hands, as she took a seat on Eddie's bed. They had just left Victor's office, and then disapeered into seperate rooms. Didn't Victor understand that Rufus was a mastermind? He could fool anybody, but Victor was dumb, and he was in denial. Eddie took a seat beside her, and kissed her temple. She played with a lock of her red hair. Why did Sibuna have to be so complicated? Eddie moved his head to lean in and kiss the redhead.

"Eddie," She breathed.

"No Yacker, think about that later, right now, just savor the moment." Patricia nodded, and stroked a lock of his blonde hair. He simply kissed her.

* * *

**What did you think? Don't forget to PM and Review! :)**


End file.
